1. The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center Pharmacy Shared Resource (PSR) provides comprehensive pharmacy services in support of approximately 350 clinical trials with ongoing patient treatment at Mayo Clinic Rochester (MCR), Mayo Clinic Florida (MCF) and Mayo Clinic Arizona (MCA). 2. The PSR provides pharmacy services exclusively to Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) members supporting the Clinical Research Programs of the MCCC. 3. The services of the PSR are essential for protocol development, protocol initiation, and patient treatment on clinical trials. Services include drug procurement, drug storage, and drug accountability of investigational agents assigned to the clinical trials. The PSR is responsible for the preparation and dispensing of cytotoxic chemotherapy, growth factors, immunomodulatory agents, antiemetics, and supportive care medication. The PSR assists the Clinical Protocol Data Management or the Cancer Clinical Research Office Cancer (CPDM/CCRO) previously known as the Clinical Research Office (CCRO), in protocol development by providing review of key sections of each protocol in development including the treatment section, dose modification section, and the drug monograph section. The PSR currently is working on approximately 100 protocols in development. The PSR staff have special expertise with both investigational and commercially available cancer therapeutic agents ensuring a uniformly high standard of safe and accurate treatment for all Mayo Clinic cancer patients. 4. The PSR director has over 39 years of experience in Pharmacy, focused on Hematology and Medical Oncology with past training and experience from the US Public Health Service. 5. For the current grant year approximately 100 MCCC members from 8 programs used the PSR services. 6. The implementation of policies and procedures consistent with guidelines from the American Society of Health Systems Pharmacy, State Boards of Pharmacy, and Joint Commission on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations ensures regulatory compliance and provides a uniform level of safe, high quality pharmaceutical care to all Mayo Clinic Cancer Center patients receiving chemotherapy.